This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is clear that the resolution of spectra from a particular experiment with a given sample is considerably affected by the selection of spectral windows. It is also seen that the common practice of manual selection of spectra window is inefficient in terms of both setup-time and acquisition. Here we are introducing a software module aiming to enhance the spectral resolution of HIFI via providing spectrometers sets of optimized parameters regarding spectra windows. This software is fully automated and intrinsically compatible with the current version of HIFI. Similar to original HIFI, it first collects spectra of 0 and 90 degree planes. It then automatically analyzes the spectra and computes the best spectral window for each subsequent acquisition. To further enhance the resolution, the algorithm is also capable of further reducing the spectral window via controlled spectral folding. This technique provides plausible enhancement while minimizing the distortion of actual peak shapes. This module could easily be adapted by other types of traditional or reduced dimensional acquisition schemes, and may be integrated in newer version of HIFI.